


Boyfriend (x Male!Reader)

by BbluePparadise16



Series: Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [11]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Crush, Friendship, Love, M/M, Strangers to Friends, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbluePparadise16/pseuds/BbluePparadise16
Summary: A request from b-bucky-y from Tumblr: "hello!!! i really like your fic :-D! if you're still taking requests, could you do something with five x male!reader and #76? maybe something with five slowly realizing he's into reader/into guys at all? tysm!!"
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Male Reader
Series: Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089647
Kudos: 12





	1. My Future Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is uploaded originally in Tumblr. I decided to upload my TUA fanfics here so that some people who don't have Tumblr account can read this. Enjoy reading!

Five entered the coffee shop Vanya suggested to him. He looked around to find a great spot for him to enjoy a decent cup of coffee. An opened notebook filled with math equations on top of the table by the windows caught his attention. He decided to sit beside to whoever needed help with their homework because the solutions were all wrong.

He walked up to the counter as he pulled out his wallet to order, “I would like a black hot coffee.”

“Is that all?” the woman behind the counter asked him.

“Yes,” he put the money on the counter and let the woman do the rest.

It has been two years ever since he and his siblings came back from 1963. They were making up for all of the years they could’ve spent with each other. Last month, they went out to see Claire. He was happy to meet his niece finally and actually able to live to talk to her.

He turned around to see that the owner of the opened notebooks was already sitting there. He casually walked towards the empty stool beside him and sat on it.

A waitress walked up behind him to give him his cup of coffee. He thanked her before taking a sip on it. _Vanya was right. They do have good coffee._

He looked at the corner of his eyes to observe the teenager beside him. The look on his face was obviously a stressed-out one. He had his left hand in his hair while his right hand was situated on the table, twirling his pen in it.

Five checked his solutions before saying, “You used the wrong equations. That’s why you can’t find the exact answer.”

The teenager perked up his head before fixing his appearance, clearly embarrassed over the fact that he let himself looked stressed in a public place. “Y-yeah, I figured that out. It’s just—”

“You can’t remember other equations.”

The teenager nodded his head before chuckling slightly, “Yeah.”

Silence enveloped the two, unsure of what to do next. One was really embarrassed about his mistakes since the questions in his notebooks should be easy. The other one was observing the other with a growing smirk on his face.

The teenager finally gave in and completely looked at Five, “Can you help me? I know I’m just a stranger and all but—“

Five shook his head before changing his smirk to a reassuring smile, “I would like to help you.”

“I’m Y/N, by the way.”

He gave his pen to Five. He grabbed the pen from his hand before scooting closer, completely forgetting his cup of coffee, “Five.”

Y/N squinted his eyes in confusion, “That’s your name?”

“Yep,” Five hummed as he started rewriting the questions followed by the right equations.

He heard him mumble, “Cool.” He smiled at this as he continued to write the answers for the stranger beside him. Five taught him everything he knows, even those that haven’t been introduced yet to Y/N.

The sun started setting when they finished their session. Y/N offered him a coffee which Five kindly declined since he told him he didn’t owe him anything.

A week later, the two found themselves sitting on the same stools for another session. Their friendship started to hit off there. The study sessions turned into simple hangouts where they got to learn about each other more.

Five found out that Y/N was a 16-year-old who was still studying in high school. Y/N confessed that he loves math but he wasn’t good at it which is a complete opposite of Five since he was neutral towards the subject yet is very good with it.

He couldn’t help but be soft around Y/N. Unlike him, his new friend was kind and optimistic. Of course, he wasn’t a total angel since he had done bad things in the past but that’s a part of growing up (not in Five’s situation since he literally grew up in the post-apocalyptic world). They were opposite but they couldn’t help but get attached with one another.

Five has not revealed much to Y/N about himself other than his seven siblings and their huge house. For the first time in his life, he became friends with someone who was normal. He didn’t want to scare his new friend by revealing his powers. He would eventually tell him but not for now.

Unknown to him, his siblings had already noticed his more frequent disappearances. They would see him leave at a specific time and then come back with a smile on his face. According to Vanya, Five told him he has business to attend to. But his siblings knew better and they wanted to find out what was really happening with their brother.

Their weekly hangouts turned daily. Y/N was always surprised to see Five waiting for him either outside of his school or inside the coffee shop where they first met. Sometimes, they would meet outside his house.

He was always curious about why Five was always the earliest out of the two of them whenever they hang out. He figured he should ask him about it one day.

Today was another normal day for Five and Y/N. He will be having his exams next week so he needs Five’s help. After finding out that the coffee shop they always go to will be closed for a while to do renovations, they decided to do the tutorial lessons in Y/N’s house.

Unfortunately, he found out recently that his house was unavailable since his parents will be having their meeting with their employees inside their house.

Opening the door in front of him to leave, he froze after seeing Five already leaning up against the wall on his left. He couldn’t help but chuckle slightly under his breath. _I wonder how many suits does Five have._

Five walked up to him and said, “Can I come in?”

Y/N’s eyes widened in realization, “Oh yeah! About that. So uh, my parents just told me they would have a meeting with their employees in our house. We can’t do it here.”

Five sighed. The coffee shop was closed and Y/N’s house was unavailable. They don’t have the time to look for a new place. He was only left with one choice. “I know a place. Come on.”

Y/N followed him behind as he walked towards an empty alleyway, “Where?”

Five turned around to look at his friend, “Do you trust me?”

Y/N looked at him weirdly, “Dude, of course, I do. What’s the problem?”

Five tried to look for the right words to say but he had nothing. He’d never done this to anyone before besides his siblings.

He put his hands on his shoulders, “This wouldn’t be pleasant.”

Before Y/N could ask him about it, Five teleported the two of them to his room. He saw the perplexed look on his face, clearly feeling nausea. “Y/N, you okay? How are you feeling?”

Five unconsciously pushed him on the wall gently to steady his position. He watched him lean his head back on the wall for a few seconds before he chuckled.

Y/N finally met his gaze before saying, “That was awesome, Five.” He laughed before putting his forehead on Five’s right shoulder.

Five felt his heart skipped a beat as his forehead came in contact with his shoulder. He laughed at how stupid their situation is.

Someone suddenly knocked on the door, making them halt their laughs. “Five, do I need to go to a doctor to check up on my ears because I just heard you laugh like a teenager with a guy in your room?”

Five rolled his eyes, “Go away, Klaus.” Of course, his siblings would be in the house.

“Okie dokie,” Klaus whistled as he walked away. Five knew he has five minutes until all of his siblings go to his room to ask what was happening.

He removed his hands from Y/N’s shoulders before sighing. Now he owes him an explanation. “That’s my brother, Klaus. We’re in my house.”

Y/N looked on his bedroom door before looking back at him, “Did we just teleport?”

Five nodded. He then told him about everything. He told him about the story of The Umbrella Academy. He revealed they have powers and attempted to save the world from the apocalypse two times. Failing in the first attempt, they time traveled to Dallas and scattered his siblings across in 1960s.

Y/N was only focusing on Five’s words, processing everything that was revealed to him. Now he understands why Five was always the earliest one to arrive in their hangouts. This would explain why Five was so secretive. If he had powers, he wouldn’t tell it to anyone other than the people he trusts.

“So, there you have it. Now you know about everything.” Five looked at the teenager in front of him, observing his body language again.

Y/N broke into a grin, “You have an adventurous life, man. I wish I can have something like that.”

Five’s eyes narrowed, “Wait, you’re not freaked out?”

“What? No! Why would I be? Just because I just found out that you and your siblings have superpowers doesn’t mean we’ll not be friends anymore.”

Five finally realized something after hearing this. He was questioning before on why he was soft towards Y/N. He would always get excited every time he would go out to see him. There would be times he would space out while he was with his siblings, only thinking about what to wear when he goes out to see Y/N. The skipping of his heart earlier wasn’t the first time it happened.

_Holy shit._

Five didn’t notice Y/N walking up to his bedroom door, holding the doorknob. He asked, “Where are you going?”

“Imma introduce myself to your siblings.”

“But I just told you that they are as messed up as I am. If not, worse.”

Y/N shrugged, “You mean, they are as awesome as you? Then hell yeah, I’ll go and meet them!”

Five can see slight blushing appearing on his cheeks. He smiled, “You’re one hell of a guy, Y/N.”

“Tell me something I don’t, Five.” And with that, he opened his door to leave him alone in his room.

_Yep, I like Y/N more than as a friend._

He pondered for a bit in his room, trying to calm his heart rate. His body and mind felt lighter, now that everything finally makes sense.

He looked on his bedroom floor to see Y/N’s opened notebooks. He didn’t realize that Y/N was holding them this entire time and then accidentally let go of it when he teleported them here.

Narrowing his eyes on the notebook that caught his attention, he read the words written by Y/N, “I wonder how many suits does Five have. That wouldn’t matter since he looks good in anything.”

He heard laughter erupted from the first floor of the house, followed by Y/N’s shoutings, probably telling his siblings a joke. He put the notebook back on the floor before putting both his hands in his pockets.

_He’s going to be my boyfriend soon enough._

Five grinned, leaving his room to join his siblings and his future boyfriend downstairs.


	2. Not A Romantic Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from saintreneschapel from Tumblr: "hey! i really loved your "My future boyfriend" fic!! (there's really not enough male!reader with five, and i'm glad you write male!readers^^) i was wondering if you could write a part 2? where they're finally in a relationship, not to the surprise of some of the siblings (like klaus or diego) but still having to explain how they got together/five coming out?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is uploaded originally in Tumblr. I decided to upload my TUA fanfics here so that some people who don't have Tumblr account can read this. Enjoy reading!

Diego wiped his hands on his pants before heading out of the kitchen. He noticed Klaus leaning against the wall on his right as if he was stalking someone. He looked around but found no one. 

He walked closer to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder, “Are you high again?”

Klaus ignored him as he asked, “How did Five and Y/N end up?”

“What do you mean?”

“Five never told us how they ended up together.” Klaus was telling the truth.

It was a typical day for all of them when the news broke out. All of them were still living in the house except for Allison. But on that day, she was able to visit them after taking Claire to school.

All of them were eating lunch on the dining table together. Y/N was with them since Five invited him over.

_“Five, will you pass the spaghetti to me?” Vanya called out on her brother who was only twirling his fork in his spaghetti._

_She looked over to see him gazing at his plate with a blank look, “Five?”_

_The second time she said his name, all of their siblings turned to look at their brother. It was unlikely for Five to space out since he was always alert._

_Five looked up after noticing the silence in the room. He glanced at his siblings before asking Vanya who already put her hand on his arm, “Did you say something?”_

_Her eyebrows furrowed in concern, “Are you okay?”_

_He took a quick look at Y/N in the corner of his eyes before sighing. He put his fork on the table gently before intertwining his fingers with his elbows on the table and his chin on the tip of his fingers, “I have an announcement to make.”_

_His siblings looked at him with mixed emotions. Whenever something terrible happens, Five would always announce it to them. It has been three years of normal life. They do not want an apocalypse to happen again._

_He turned to his left to look at Y/N before looking at his siblings, “Y/N and I have been a couple for two months.”_

_Silence enveloped the house as everyone processed what Five just said. Vanya was the first one to break it, “Like a boyfriend?”_

_Five nodded, “Yes, he’s my boyfriend.”_

_Y/N blushed. He already told him about planning to tell his siblings about their relationship. He was not just expecting it would be today._

_All of them knew the conversation was over when Five picked up his fork to continue eating. They still congratulated them which Y/N happily accepted._

“Why don’t you just ask them?” Diego asked Klaus.

“Oh, you know our brother. He’s gonna all be like, “None of your business” or something like that.”

“Why do you doubt them anyway?”

Klaus finally looked at Diego with a shocked expression, “I only doubt Five. Y/N is a total angel while Five looks like a replica of someone who’s from hell.”

Diego cannot argue with him since he was right. He wanted to go away to leave Klaus in his stalker mode but he was curious about how they became together.

He glanced on the couch after seeing Y/N turned around as he tried to keep a book from Five’s reach.

“Y/N, give it back. We still need to review for your exams.”

“Dude, my exams are already over.”

“Yes, I know but I want you to be advanced from everyone else.”

Y/N tossed his book away from them, going to Five’s stalkers’ direction, “My brain is not yet ready so let’s go out and go to the park.”

They watched Five tried his best not to grin at his boyfriend, “Okay, I’ll go out with you after you give me back your book.”

Y/N smiled at him before standing up. When he looked up, he exclaimed, “Klaus! Diego! We didn’t see you there.”

Klaus waved his right hand to show his “HELLO” tattoo as Diego picked up the book near his feet. He read the title, “Calculus.” Yep, it was definitely something he would not want to read ever again.

They looked at their brother who was still sitting on the couch with his signature glare on them, “What are you two doing there?”

Diego decided to be blunt, “Klaus wants to find out how you ended up being together.”

“Wow! Thanks for backing me up, Diego,” he sarcastically said.

Five answered him anyways, “It’s none of your business.”

“Told you, he’ll say that!” Klaus pointed at their brother to prove a point to Diego.

Y/N gave a side-glance at Five who sighed. He smiled at Diego and Klaus, “We’ll tell you.”

“You’re such an angel, Y/N!” Klaus ran towards him to hug him. “What did my grumpy brother do to deserve you?”

Five threatened him, “Hands off, Klaus.”

He groaned before letting go of his boyfriend, “Fine!”

Y/N shook his head with a smile on his face. He put his hands in his pockets, a habit that he got from Five after meeting him for almost a year.

“It was the same day when I got my results from my entrance exam in my future university. Five was waiting outside my school while my teacher talked to me. He gave me a letter from the university and let me read it. And well, you know what was in it already.”

They do know it actually. Y/N announced that he passed so they celebrated the next day.

Five then spoke up, although it was evident on his face that he did not want to tell them, “He told me about it right after his class hours. We celebrated it in a buffet. While waiting for this pork belly to be cut, I told him that I love him.”

Klaus groaned again, “Not romantic, Five. Out of all the places and moments to confess, you decide to tell him while waiting for a pork belly to be cut.”

“I’m agreeing with Klaus,” Diego said as he gave Five a weird look on his face. He glanced at Y/N, “Now I know why you chose not to tell us how he did it.”

Y/N’s eyes widened before waving his hands off, “No, that’s not true.” He scratched his neck before chuckling, “We just simply forgot to mention it.”

Klaus put his hand on his shoulder, “I understand if you don’t want your boyfriend to hear the harsh truth. You don’t have to lie, Y/N.”

“Hands off, Klaus. Stop making me repeat myself.”

Diego chose to ignore the two of them as he asked Y/N, “What happened next?”

Y/N shrugged, “I checked if he was joking at first. But then, I can see that he was serious so I told him about my feelings as well. I kinda liked Five for a really long time before that day.”

Klaus pouted, “I’m really sorry that Five is not romantic. Don’t worry, I’ll teach him the right ways—”

“The word ‘right’ does not suit you at all,” Five retorted to him. Klaus simply stuck out his tongue on him like a kid, making Y/N laugh.

Five looked at Diego this time who still had the book in his hand, “Give me the book. Y/N and I still have to go out.”

Diego tossed it to him which he caught flawlessly, “I don’t want to see that ever again.” He then walked away.

Five hummed before saying, “Because his little pea brain can’t handle this.”

Klaus laughed at this before putting his hand on Y/N’s shoulder for the second time today, “I give you my blessing.”

Y/N thought that this was a weird time to tell it but the weirdness has been in the blood of the Hargreeves siblings so he is not much that surprised, “Thanks.”

Klaus then walked into the kitchen, leaving the couple in the living room. “I’ll go to my room and change my clothes. Just wait here for me, okay?” Five stood up from the couch to walk to Y/N. He kissed him on his forehead before teleporting.

Six months in a relationship and Y/N cannot still believe that he is still acting like a sick love puppy on Five. He is not complaining about it anyways. He is absolutely ecstatic to meet Five, befriend him and love him.

Five appeared in front of him after seeing blue light. Y/N chuckled, “That was fast.”

He smiled back as he grabbed his hand, “Ready to go?”

Y/N nodded before they walked towards the exit.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request? Message me in Tumblr (I have the same username)
> 
> Feel free to tell me your opinions!! :))


End file.
